Contact lenses have been used commercially to improve vision since the 1950s. The first contact lenses were made of hard materials. They were used by a patient during waking hours and removed for cleaning. Current developments in the field gave rise to soft contact lenses, which may be worn continuously, for several days or more without removal for cleaning. Although many patients favor these lenses due to their increased comfort, these lenses can cause some adverse reactions to the user. The extended use of the lenses can encourage the buildup of bacteria or other microbes, particularly, Pseudomonas aeruginosa, on the surfaces of soft contact lenses. The build-up of bacteria and other microbes can cause adverse side effects such as contact lens acute red eye and the like. Although the problem of bacteria and other microbes is most often associated with the extended use of soft contact lenses, the build-up of bacteria and other microbes occurs for users of hard contact lens wearers as well.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,820,918 discloses medical devices made from a water absorbable polymer material with a medical compound having low solubility in aqueous solutions such as an antiseptic or radiopaque compound. However, the procedures disclosed in the examples yield opaque devices which are not suitable for ophthalmic devices such as contact lenses.
Therefore, there is a need to produce contact lenses that inhibit the growth of bacteria or other microbes and/or the adhesion of bacteria or other microbes on the surface of contact lenses. Further there is a need to produce contact lenses which do not promote the adhesion and/or growth of bacteria or other microbes on the surface of the contact lenses. Also there is a need to produce contact lenses that inhibit adverse responses related to the growth of bacteria or other microbes. Still further there is a need to produce the foregoing contact lenses in a manner that produces a lens of clarity suitable to permit a user to clearly see from said lenses. These needs are met by the following invention.